


Ishida Men's Days

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Age Difference, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Hiroaki daily life with his son/lover, Matt.





	Ishida Men's Days

Hiroaki arrives home after a long day at the TV station, toeing off his shoes by the door and walks sleepily to his room. He strips down to his white briefs and climbs into bed. He leaves his clothes on the floor. He got off work at midnight and has to be back at work at 7 o'clock, so that leaves him only a few hours of sleep.

His son, Matt is asleep in his own room and he knows that Matt left food for him in the fridge a few hours ago. He has the most wonderful son in the world who is the real man of the house. Matt cleans, cooks and does the laundry so his son is basically a househusband. He and Matt are also lovers who have a sexual romantic relationship. 

He and Matt have been together since Matt was 8 years old. Despite having busy schedules he and Matt had a good relationship together. He dreams about the first time Matt sucked his cock. It was when he came home from work. He took off his tie and unbuttoned his dress shirt exposing his muscular chest ant unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard cock from his briefs. He sat on the chair at the kitchen table with Matt kneeling in front of him. He politely and gently asked his son to suck his cock. Matt began to suck him off and he was moaning loudly and had his big hands through Matt's blonde hair. Tears streams down his face and he pulled Matt into his arms stopping his son from getting him to cum. Matt kissed him which surprised him and he returned the kiss. Hiroaki stroked his cock as he hit his orgasm letting the juicy cum land on the hardwood floor. He eventually sucked his son's cock and they had sex for the first time when Matt was 14 years old. 

Hiroaki is awoken from his sex filled dream of fucking his teenage son as Matt's socked foot is nudging him on his shoulder. This reminds him of when he used to wake up Matt by nudging his shoulder with his socked foot. Matt is standing above him with a smirk telling him to wake up because he has to go to work. The sunshine is shining on his gorgeous son and Matt is wearing purple plum socks. Hiroaki feels the warm fabric of Matt's socked foot on his cheek making him blush. Matt places his other socked foot on the bulge growing in his white briefs. Hiroaki opens his eyes saying good morning to his son and moans as Matt's socked foot is caressing his bulge. He pulls Matt down on top of him as they start kissing. Matt is wearing a light green shirt, gray pajama pants and purple plum socks. 

Hiroaki turns them over so he's on top and Matt is beneath him. He gives Matt one last kiss before Matt slides out of the bed. He lays on his stomach on his bed and Matt smacks his briefs clad ass before leaving the room and going into the kitchen. Hiroaki gets up from bed and goes into the shower washing his body and stroking his hard cock that's leaking pre-cum. He licks off the cum from his fingers then washes his body with soap and shampoo. 

After his shower, Hiroaki puts on his light blue dress shirt, blue tie, brown pants, white briefs, black dress socks and shoes, black belt with silver buckle and brown coat. He walks into the kitchen to see Matt making breakfast and had already made coffee. He picks up the cup of coffee Matt made for him. He takes a sip and then presses a kiss onto his son's cheek. Having to work on the weekends suck as he'll rather stay home and spend the day having sex with his son. 

After drinking his coffee and grabbing the lunch Matt made for him last night from the fridge. He kneels in front of his son who's standing by the front door. He pulls down Matt's pajamas pants and white briefs and gives his son s blow job before going to work. He sucks on his son's cock as Matt is gripping onto his hair. Hiroaki stands up pulling up Matt's briefs and pants. He kisses Matt as his son tells him to have a good day at work. He smiles at him before the door closes. 

At work, Hiroaki is sitting at his desk doing paperwork and talking to his coworkers while palming the bulge growing in his pants. Thoughts of Matt enter his mind, his son in his underwear, his son naked stroking his cock, his son naked with his guitar between his legs playing a song, his son sliding a dildo up his ass and so on. Hiroaki has been caressing his bulge with his left hand. Hiroaki thinks that Matt is probably with his best friend, Tai or with his band, Knife of Day rehearsing for their next gig. 

He sits at his desk eating the boiled mackerel that Matt cooked for him. Hiroaki goes into the men's bathroom and goes into the stall, sitting on the toilet seat and pulls his pants down. He loosens his tie and strokes his cock through his briefs while quietly saying his son's name. He cleans up after jerking off in the men's room, and goes back to his desk to continue his work. As he lays back on his chair and has his feet on his desk, Hiroaki daydreams about a dream he had, when he bought adult diapers and leather dog paws, knee pads, dog mask and collar and leash. 

He exploring a kinky side specifically puppy play and ABDL, dressed up as a dog wearing a diaper with the leash in his mouth. He waited for Matt to come home. When Matt saw him he was confused and aroused making him happy. Hiroaki kneels in front of his son and began licking Matt's black socked feet then licking Matt's fingersas Matt was ruffling his hair and he barked happily and Matt stripped off his clothes. He pleasured his son by sucking and licking Matt's cock and ass while his cock was straining against the fabric of his diaper. After removing the puppy play leathers, Hiroaki cum and pissed in his diaper and had his son, Matt change him as he's drinking beer from a baby bottle and him rubbing his muscled chest. Matt fucked him with him moaning Daddy. 

Hiroaki opens his eyes and sees a black spot on his pants as he shoot a load of cum in his briefs which stained his pants. He grabs a paper towels cleaning himself off as best he can. He can't wait to head back home to his son's delicious cooking and climb into bed with his son, Matt whom he's deeply in love with and plans on marrying him in the near future. 

Hiroaki changes his pants and briefs for new fresh ones, then drives on home. When he gets home and toeing off his shoes, and slipping on his green slippers. Hiroaki sits at the kitchen table eating Matt's cooking. Hiroaki jerks off in the shower thinking about his sleeping son shooting his load of cum onto the shower wall. He cleans it up and dries off. He puts on a pair of fresh white briefs and slips on his green slippers. His work clothes and his cum stained pants and briefs from earlier are in the hamper. Walking towards his son's bedroom, Hiroaki smiles at his sleeping son and he quietly enters the room shutting the door. He kisses his son on the cheek then kicks off his slippers, climbing into bed with Matt. He wraps his arms around his son, cuddling him and murmurs into his son's ear that he loves him. Hiroaki lays his right hand on Matt's ass and his left hand on Matt's bulge in his white briefs. Matt wakes up and they start kiss while having their hands in each other's underwear jerking each other off. Hiroaki flipped them around so he's on top and Matt on the bottom, as it's normally him being a bottom and Matt being the top fucking him. Hiroaki slips off his and Matt's briefs as they start to have sex.

They get in the 69 position as he eats his son's ass as Matt is sucking on his cock. He buries his face into his son's ass licking and sucking as he grips on Matt's ass cheeks firmly. Matt sucks and swallows the cum that is flowing down his hard cock and he squirms when Matt smacks his ass once every five minutes. Hiroaki then sucks on Matt's cock as his son is licking his ass. Afterwards, Hiroaki lays on his son's bed with his legs up as Matt puts lube on his ass and he licks his lips as he watches Matt put a condom on his own hard cock then lube. He absentmindedly caressing his cock as Matt slides his cock into him. He moans as his son is slamming into him with every thrust and he orgasms spraying streams of cum across his slightly hairy chest. Matt lays on top of him giving him kisses. Hiroaki proposes to his son and Matt accepts. 

Months later, Hiroaki buys a ring for his son which is blue with his birth stone, diamond on it. He gives it to him during dinner one night. He gets on his knees and slides the ring on his son's ring hand. He and Matt got a husky puppy whom Matt named Taito. 

After a grueling day at Fuji TV, Hiroaki arrives home and he goes into his bedroom. He stripped off all his clothes and he sits on his bed naked, and with his guitar between his legs playing. He patiently waits for his son/lover, Matt to come home from school. Matt finally comes home and he calls his son to his room. Hiroaki asks his son to join him. He and watches as Matt strips off his school uniform till he's naked and climbs on the bed with his bass guitar in hand. As they sit on his bed, Hiroaki and Matt naked with their guitars in their laps. He kisses his son passionately which lasts for several minutes till they play a song they made together, with their dog, Taito asleep on his dog bed.


End file.
